Protect Me
by ErisandDysnomia
Summary: "I [messed] up Maka." He whispered down at her, eyes betraying that he genuinely believed that he did let her down. "Let me make it up to you." Soul gets back from his mission to find his Meister in less than perfect condition. This is smut. Shameless, shameless smut.


**Protect Me**

* * *

Soul hated Lord Death.

Well, maybe hate was a strong word. Although, taking a new Death Scythe, and sending him halfway across the world, into the hottest part of Egypt, on assignment with his _girlfriend's father_, for the next two months, was a great reason to hate someone.

Two months with Spirit.

Who was apparently supposed to bestow Soul with his genius about being an actual Death Scythe, but so far, had the younger Weapon running over hill and over dale doing absolute slave labor if for nothing else, the freakin' glee it caused the current Death Scythe.

What they were supposed to be doing was practicing Wavelength Adaptability. Death Scythes were required to be able to be wielded by whatever Meister needed them, and it was imperative that Soul get this down. The Black Blood had been stemmed, stopped threating to overthrow him when Maka held him in her hands, but when he was with other Meisters, who didn't happen to have an Anti-Demon Wavelength, the little demon liked to poke at the unstable bond, threaten the life of the other Meister, one who couldn't fight back like Maka could.

So, Lord Death sent him to Egypt, where a few Meisters had surfaced who had bragged about the ability to be able to wield Weapon after Weapon.

Lord Death took the bait, and sent his newest Death Scythe that way.

The Meister they'd given him was short. She was impossibly short. It almost made Soul feel bad about trying to get her to wield him. She was about four foot nine, and she kept her face covered by a scarf. Her long black hair was wound into a braid, and she wore the thick clothes that seemed to be customary for the Meisters that lived out here. She was kind though, and her brown eyes never turned on him in annoyance or impatience when the blood would spike, and shoot insanity through both of them temporarily. She'd only close her eyes and offer him her Wavelength while he worked to surpass the little fucker.

Right now he worked to push the insanity down, while she attempted to resonate with him enough to produce Kishin Hunter. They'd already managed to get Witch Hunter, and had attempted Genie Hunter, as his stand-in Meister stand in had enough of a Wavelength to pull that out.

Soul released his grip for half a second, and insanity flooded their link. The girl's eyes flew open, and Soul immediately switched back to a human, and landed on the sand. His bare chest was already pinking under the unrelenting sun. The girl was lying on her back across from him, her eyes screwed shut.

"Eshe," Soul breathed, sitting up. "I-I'm sorry."

"Do no worry, Soul. Do very well." Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him, her broken English mangled as her native Arabic tried to shine through.

Soul shot her grin, and fell back onto the sand again, trying to catch his breath.

He'd been spoiled, he realized. Maka's wavelength was something that was so accustomed to his, that he didn't ever really consider having to conform to another's again. Most Weapons did move themselves to their Meister, because it made the Meister stronger, which was important in most cases, as the Meister's body was the one more exposed. Soul had almost forgotten how to meld his Wavelength differently.

"That wasn't bad Soul." Spirit mentioned from where he was sitting under the shade, and sitting with the Egyptian version of Blair. (Speaking of, he'd have to mention to Blair that cats were holy here. Well, maybe not anymore, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't know that.) "Maybe an extra month here, and you'll have it down."

Soul dropped his head back onto the sand and groaned.

_I fucking miss Maka._

* * *

A month later found Maka curled up in her and Soul's bed, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes while Blair wrapped her knee tightly with an ACE bandage. Maka squeaked when Blair tightened it more, and the kitty's ears went flat, and she stuck out her lip.

"Bu-Tan's sorry!" The kitty pouted. "But Screw Man said it had to be tied tight!"

"I-It's okay Blair." Maka forced a smile, and the cat finished.

"Bu-Tan's gonna get you some ice! Remember, keep your knee elevated!" Bu-Tan piled Soul's pillow, and a few from the couch, and made a soft tower that she carefully maneuvered Maka's leg up. The Meister whimpered again, and Blair frowned. "Are you sure you're going to be okay if I go to work Maka? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"It'll be fine." Maka promised, pushing herself up on her elbows. Her wrist was wrapped to, but that was only a mild sprain, her lip was swollen, and she had a bandage at her temple from a particularly vicious knock to the head. Blair ran her eyes over Maka's broken body, Soul's shirt covering the rest, and she let out a low hiss.

"Bu-Tan is going to kill that Weapon you worked with."

"Eh." Maka moaned and reached for the painkillers Stein hand given her. "Yeah…it wasn't a great mission, but it was a success."

"Not exactly a success." Blair frowned, and started taking articles of clothes off, getting ready for work. "Well, at least Scythe-Boy isn't here."

Maka moaned again. "He'd be pissed."

Blair giggled, and pressed her lips against Maka's forehead. "Be back soon, call if you need me!"

"Okay!" Maka promised, and swallowed the pill, hoping the hazy feeling would clear her head completely, and she could sleep.

When she dreamed, she dreamed of Soul.

* * *

The sound of walking in her apartment woke her up. Her eyes groggily shot to the clock, sleep replaced with adrenaline when she realized that it was only one in the morning, and Blair never got back before three.

_Shit, seriously?_

She growled, and forced her body from the bed, her knee screaming its protest as she put weight on it. It didn't matter, broken or not, weaponless or not, she was still a three star (well, almost three star) Meister, and she could take a breaking and entering idiot no problem.

Quietly, she snuck out of her room, back pressed against the wall. In the living room, she could hear things being moved around, and she tightened her grip on the book she held in her hand, wondering if she shouldn't get back into bed and call Blair.

No, she was fine, she could handle it.

Quietly, she inched towards the noise, and saw a figure bent down in front of the bookcase, down where she and Soul hid their keys. She bristled, and surveyed her opponent. They were hunched over, so she couldn't tell height, and they had a black scarf on the top of their head, hiding gender from her. No matter, their guard was completely down.

With a lunge even she was surprised she pulled off, she made it over to the intruder, and slammed the book down on their head.

The howl that followed told her everything she needed to know.

"AWH JESUS GOD! I'M BACK FOR TWO FUCKING MINUTES AND I'VE ALREADY GOT A FUCKING DENT IN MY SKULL!" Soul screamed as he turned to face her scarf falling off his head. "REAL FUCKING NICE TO SEE YOU TOO, MAKA!"

"Soul!" She cried, and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She buried her face in his neck, and inhaled. He smelt like the desert, and the sun, and the overpowering scent of Aloe Vera, because Soul didn't believe in sunscreen. "Oh my God, you're back."

"I know." He growled into her hair. "Fuck, I missed you." He sent his Wavelength out to her, and she immediately accepted, reinstating their bond, and she felt his relief to see her again flooding through her senses.

She didn't even get to respond to him, before his mouth was on hers, and his tongue was pressing against her lip. His teeth nipped against the abuse her mouth had suffered earlier, and she whimpered. Soul pulled back, confusion drowning out the lust he was radiating. He reached over to the lamp on the end table, and flicked it on. Golden light warmed the living room around them, and Soul looked down at her, his face blank as he took in her abused sate. His face remained calm, but his emotions were enraged beneath his skin, the hands around her waist gripping her just a little tighter. "_What the fuck happened to you?_"

Maka swallowed, and tried to shift her weight, and she almost ended up on the floor. If Soul hadn't caught her, she would have. Soul growled again, and pulled her up, and locked his arm under her knees and pulled her up, holding up like a princess, to her obvious displeasure. "Soul you don't have to-"

"You almost hit the ground in pain." He managed between clenched teeth. "I can feel it in your head." He walked her back to their room, and resituated her on the bed, helping her ease her knee back to an elevated position. He turned around once she was settled, and turned the lights on in there too. His garnet eyes rested on each injury he could find, and his teeth clenched tighter. "Maka…what happened."

"Uh, Lord Death needed a Meister to go deal with a Kishin Egg in South Carolina. He said it would be an easy gig, and asked me to Meister for a Weapon." She explained, looking down at her messed up body. "Needless to say, it wasn't as easy as we had hoped, and at the end, his Wavelength went haywire, and we weren't able to resonate. I got thrown around a bit until Black*Star and Tsubaki showed up and ended it."

"Who was the Weapon?"

"It doesn't matter…"

Who. Was. The. Weapon."

"I'm not going to tell you." She rolled her eyes. In the time she had removed her eyes from him, he had moved on top of her, careful to avoid her knee. Her free leg was between his as he held himself above her, his eyes locked on to hers when she turned back to face him. "Soul…"

"You tell me _now_." He growled into her ear, causing shivers to slink down her spine. "I left you in the care of a fellow weapon, and he let me down. He was supposed to _protect_ you with his life. Not let you get hurt." His voice was low, and she wasn't able to stop shaking as he spoke, his teeth scraping against the shell of her ear.

"Soul, it's a mission, these things happen-"

"Not to you." His voice growled again, and his tongue traced over where his teeth had just been. "It's a Weapon's job to protect their Meister, no matter who that Meister is." Soul lectured her for once, repeating the words the lessons had been taught on their very first day at Shibusen. He pulled himself above her, and pressed his lips against the bandage on her head. "I'm sorry." He mumbled against her skin. "I should've been there."

"Soul-" She whimpered at the pain, and the small jolt of pleasure it also gave her.

"I should have stopped this." His lips dragged down to her swollen lip, and gently kissed it. She gasped, and he only continued. He leaned back on his feet, and grabbed her arm. Slowly he brought her wrist up to his mouth, and he bit it softly through the bandages. She moaned, and looked up at him. "I should have been back a month ago, should have protected you." His voice was husky, and she bit her already sensitive lip at his words.

"Soul..."

"I fucked up Maka." He whispered down at her, eyes betraying that he genuinely believed that he did let her down. "Let me make it up to you."

Before she could even answer, he'd crawled back on top of her, his lips pressed against the pulse point in her neck. She brought her uninjured hand to his hair, and grabbed a handful of the thick snow, pulling slightly, she heard the hitch in his breath, and felt the shudder that passed through his body because of it.

He ran his tongue up her neck then, exhaling on the wet trail he left behind, causing her to shiver. He smiled against her skin, as one of his hands traveled down the front of the shirt she was wearing. He paused when he felt the design on the front, and brought his head up to look at what she was wearing. Maka blushed and looked away, while Soul gave a sigh, and shook his mop of hair. "Ya fuckin' clothes thief."

"If you're going to leave me for three months, you deserve it." She hissed back, running her good hand down the front of the shirt. "They smell like you. It made it easier." Soul sighed, and ran both his hands down the shirt, until he slid his hands under it, and ran his thumb up her hip bone.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, pushing the fabric of his shirt up her body slowly. He knew he was supposed to be doing all of this for her, but fuck, he loved his Meister in his clothes, more than anything else. Moving her other leg to the side and careful not to disturb the injured one, he pressed his lips against her flat stomach, and listened to her moan. Slowly, he worked with his hand to push her shirt up more, while his lips followed close behind. She whimpered the closer he got to her breast, and when his fingers finally trailed underneath it, her back arched, and pain echoed through her body. Soul pressed his hand flat against her ribs and pressed her flat. "Shhh. Try not to move, I'll hurt more than it helps." His voice rumbled against her skin, and she only nodded. She was trying to formulate an answer when Soul's tongue was dragged across her nipple, and his thumb immediately brushed against the other breast.

Maka cried out, but managed to keep her body from jerking around like she was used to, fear of moving her knee warring with the pleasure of just having Soul back, having him on her again, she tilted her head back and sighed, her hand pulling at his hair again. "Kiss me." She demanded, her hand gripping his hair tighter. Soul moaned around her chest, and lifted his head, eyes locking onto hers.

"Don't wanna hurt you."

"Then don't. But fucking kiss me right now." She ordered him, pulling his head towards her face. Soul carefully crawled up her body, and pressed his lips against hers, softly, avoiding the edge of her mouth. Her tongue came out to meet his, and she held him as close to her as he could. She could hear the exact moment his breathing hitched, and it stopped being a tease. She pushed her hips up into him, and she was rewarded with a long moan, and Soul grinding his arousal against her spread legs. She whimpered against his mouth, and his teeth clenched in a grin.

"Quit teasing me."

"Why?" He whispered as he rolled his hips languidly against her, moving one of his hands down her side, so he could reach down and squeeze her as. She squealed and pushed herself into him harder, circling her movements so he pressed against her clit through her damp panties. He managed to read her rhythm the same way he would a song, and he joined the pace she set, causing her to huff out her breaths, and throw one arm around his neck, while her good hand scraped his back through his shirt. "Off." She demanded, voice husky. "Now."

Never able to deny her anything, Soul pulled himself up enough to discard his shirt. Her hands immediately came up to caress sun darkened skin, and the heat that radiated from his body was unparalleled to anything it had been before. He'd brought the desert home with him. "Egypt was good to you." She whispered, and he snorted.

"Egypt burned the fuck out of me." He answered, draping himself over her again, tongue moving against hers in time with his hips. "It sucked. You weren't there. Missed you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He all but growled into her ear. "Maka, is it going to hurt you?"

"What?"

"Can I touch you, or will it hurt you." He ground out, and Maka sighed.

"Touch me. Please Soul, please."

Her Weapon didn't need to be told twice. His mouth was instantly trailing down her neck, hand that wasn't gripping her ass trailing down her side. Her hand immediately searched out his hair, and she grasped it like a lifeline as his tongue traveled between her breasts, and made a straight shot for her navel. He stopped here, and dipped his tongue into the little grove, wracking Maka's body with goose bumps, her skin becoming more sensitive by the second. His teeth grasped the waistband of her underwear and he grinned at the thin strip of cotton. "Didja know I was comin' home?"

"Blair's the one who helped me get in and out of the bath today." Maka breathed, he exhaled against her core and she moaned. "D-didn't have a choice."

Maybe he wouldn't send the cat to Egypt after all.

Releasing the waistband from his teeth, he pulled himself down a little lower, and looked up at Maka, hair a mess from sleep, wounds marring her face, but her eyes were bright, and shiny, normally hidden pupils dilated, and he idly wondered if she was staring at his soul. Sending up a sharp toothed grin he pressed his lips against her core, bringing his hands to hold her hips just in time to stop her from flying from the bed. Massive grin still on his face, he moved her underwear to the side, still enjoying the fact that she was wearing them too much to get rid of them yet, and ran his tongue up her sex.

She tasted like home.

It was still surreal to her, to see her partner's white head of hair between her legs, to feel his tongue move against her in a way she'd thought about for years, after her puberty stricken brain studied him swallowing a soul a little too carefully. She hadn't been surprised, that first time that he'd gone down on her; he'd brought her to orgasm. He was just good at it.

He even took the 'Eater' jokes like a champ.

Now, after three months she'd realized just how much she actually did miss him. Her hand tightened in his hair, and she mewled, the tip of his tongue twisting around her clit. The hand that had been squeezing her thigh disappeared, and the next thing she knew, he had pushed his finger inside of her.

She had to resist the urge to thank him; all she wanted at this point was relief, something to help her forget about her stupid knee and swollen face. "S-Soul." She spoke breathlessly, his finger distracting her from her original thought. She didn't even need to finish her thought, Soul added a second finger, and immediately started in on his little trick that she was more than certain Blair taught him.

Whatever he did, it caused her thighs to quiver, and her breathing was reducing to panting. His fingers worked quickly, but steadily, never breaking pace, and it caused her to see stars. Soul only grinned into her as his fingers worked harder, and he enclosed his mouth around her clit and sucked. Maka let out a scream, as she was rapidly thrown over the edge, and ecstasy replaced the blood in her veins. She moaned out her Weapon's name, but he only pulled himself up to his knees, and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean.

"Oh fuck." She whispered, body still twitching. "You…you can't leave again." Soul only grinned and shook his head.

"I'll pass that on to Lord Death." He promised, wiping his mouth off the back of his hand. He got off the bed then, pulled off his sun bleached jeans, and crawled back in with her. He pulled her against him, and sighed. She looked at him with a smile, his obvious arousal still pressed to her hip.

"Are you forgetting yourself?" She questioned, and he shook his head.

"I can't love you without moving your leg, and even if you insisted on a blow job, your lip is busted up." He yawned, and nuzzled his face into her hair, his closet cuddle-whore tendencies taking over. "Besides, that was to make it up to you."

"You don't have anything you need to make up for." Maka argued, and reached over Soul for the pain pills on her nightstand.

"You got hurt because I wasn't there." He growled in her ear, and she brought up her injured hand, and carefully ran it through his har.

"You can't protect me all the time."

"Watch me."

* * *

**Smut...smut is hard.**

**So...so very difficult.**

**Please, go easy, it is in no way my strong point.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
